Crash
by MissMe113
Summary: Crashing into someone never felt so right. My take on how ND first met the HB. N/F


**Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned. **

**A/N: Yeah, it's stupid for someone to get writer's block so early on in a story, but I am a very special person.**

**This helped.**

**It's my take on the first time the Hardy's met Nancy Drew. I don't know if they already met in a book, because no matter how hard I look, I can't find the first Super-Mystery.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

CRASH!

Nancy Drew felt the impact of the crash rush through her body.

How could she have crashed into someone? She hadn't even seen anybody behind her!

Looking behind her, she saw two people climbing out of a smushed looking car.

She, too, got out of her car.

Feeling a little angry, she stormed over to the car that had oh-so-gracefully smashed into her.

"You see, Joe? This is why I never let you drive!" yelled a deep voice that belonged to a dark-haired boy who's back was facing her.

"It's not my fault! She came out of nowhere!" A blond-haired boy, presumably Joe, said.

"We've been following her for half an hour! There is no possible way she could have--wait, she?" The dark haired one said, spinning around.

Nancy put her hands on her hips.

"You were following me?" she asked, finally looking up (up, up) to meet the man's eyes.

Nancy felt her breath catch in her throat.

While both of them were inexplicably gorgeous, the dark haired one was the one that had sent energy surging through her veins.

He seemed to be having a similar reaction.

"We're sorry," Joe said. "Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine," Nancy said, breaking the dark haired one's gaze. "But I still don't know why you were following me."

"I told you it wasn't them," Joe said, shooting Frank a triumphant look.

"OK, for the first and last time, ever, I will admit that you were right," Frank said.

"Why, thank you Frank. That means so much," Joe said, placing his hands over his chest.

Frank. His name was Frank. For some reason, it seemed so right to Nancy. With his dark hair and eyes, he looked like a Frank.

"Well, don't get used to hearing it," Frank mumbled.

"Ah-hem," Nancy said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Who exactly did you think I was?"

Frank and Joe shot each other looks.

"No one," Frank said quickly.

"We thought you were a mass-murderer," Joe explained, overlapping Frank's words.

"Joe!" Frank yelled. Joe's blue eyes widened innocently.

"What? You told me to never tell a lie!" Joe cried. "You're sending me all these mixed-signals, how am I supposed to know what to do?"

"What would make you think I was a mass-murderer?" Nancy asked. "Are you talking about the serial-murders that have been happening in Chicago? I thought the police had no leads."

"We're not with the police," Joe explained. "We're more of amateur detectives."

Nancy's eyes widened interestedly.

"Joe, what did I tell you?" Frank asked, sighing.

"I don't know; I wasn't listening," Joe said, grinning.

"You're amateur detectives?" Nancy asked, looking straight at Frank, who looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I am, too," she explained. "I've been investigating on that case, too."

Joe's looked at her, surprised. Frank looked thoughtful, but really, his heart was pounding at the speed of light. Not only was this girl insanely pretty, she was a detective, too!  
"Wait, what town is this?" Frank asked, something clicking in his mind.

"River Heights," Nancy answered.

"Oh, my God, are you Nancy Drew?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nancy asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, Frank, how'd you know?" Joe asked.

"She was in the paper a while ago. Remember, Dad showed us the article? She as the one who solved the kidnapping of that millionaires kid," Frank said, his face breaking out into a grin. Nancy felt her heart flutter.

_'Think about Ned,' _she ordered herself. The fluttering stopped.

"Wow! That was you?" Joe asked excitedly.

Nancy nodded.

"We heard about that all the way in Bayport!" Joe said. "I'm Joe Hardy, and this is my brother, Frank."

Nancy shook their hands, something nagging at her mind.

"You're Fenton Hardy's sons!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Wow. This is a little weird," Frank said. "What are the odds of us crashing into each other out of the blue, when we're both on the same case?"

"Yeah, sometimes fate has a weird way of crashing into you," Joe cracked up, noticing the electricity in the air around Frank and Nancy.

Both of them groaned.

"Is he always like this?" Nancy asked, laughing.

"No, he's usually worse," Frank replied, smiling.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, I was thinking. If you're working on this case, and we're working on this case, maybe we could work on this case together?" Frank asked, scratching the back of his head.

Joe's eye's widened.

"Callie!" he exclaimed, masking the word with a cough.

Nancy's eyes were the size of quarters. Did he just ask her out? But then again, Joe's 'cough' sounded an awful lot like 'Callie'.

"Uh, yeah," Nancy said awkwardly. "I actually live right here in town. But here's my number just in case." Nancy reached into her pockets and found a piece of paper. She rushed back and got a pen from the glove compartment of her car, using it to scribble her number on it.

She handed the paper to Frank, relishing in the electricity the rushed through her fingertips as their skin connected.

"Uh, by the way, how old is he?" Nancy asked, gesturing towards Joe.

"He's seventeen. I'm eighteen," Frank said.

"Me too," Nancy smiled. "Oh, and I really think you shouldn't let him drive anymore."

"I know," Frank said. "But he can be very convincing. Too bad he sucks at driving."

"I do not suck at driving!" Joe exclaimed. "So I was going a little over the speed limit…"

"You know what? I'm just going to run down the street and get Tony, the mechanic. I'll be right back," Nancy smiled, turning around, but still able to feel Frank's gaze.

As she walked down the street, Nancy Drew couldn't help but thank the Lord for her smashed car.

--

"She's hot," Joe said appreciatingly at Nancy's retreating form. "Are we ever lucky we crashed into her."

"You see? This is why you're never driving again!" Frank exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off Nancy.

Joe watched his brother in amusement. Yep, that girl just got his brother in one hell of a car crash.

* * *

**A/N: Well? It's probably not that good, I wrote it really late, and just wanted to get it off my chest.**


End file.
